


She can twist me sometimes like no one else can

by Jiya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A trashy newspaper article of sorts, F/M, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Modern AU, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, how Jonsa got together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiya/pseuds/Jiya
Summary: How did Warden of the North, Jon Snow ended up being engaged to Foreign Minister, Sansa Stark?Let's find out!
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 124





	She can twist me sometimes like no one else can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcequeenSansa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcequeenSansa/gifts).



> This started off as a moodboard you guys, I swear I don't know how this happened.
> 
> Also most pictures used here were taken from Pinterest, I take credit only for colouring Sophie's hair and sticking Kit's head on Joe in that last one.

**“She can twist me sometimes like no one else.” Admits a smitten Jon Snow.**

Warden of the North, **Jon Snow** and north’s Foregin Minister, **Sansa Stark** officially announce their engagement, in a candid interview with the press yesterday and _we can’t stop gushing about them!_ Let’s take a little trip down the memory lane, shall we?

For those who don’t follow northern politics, Snow is a war-veteran turned politician who ran and won against the former Warden, **Ramsay Bolton** stopping him from getting re-elected two years ago. At the time, Sansa, daughter of the most popular and celebrated ex-Warden **Ned Stark** , was also running for the seat against Bolton. However, she stepped down and joined forces with Snow to not divide the vote. Jon may have been new to politics but was a well known figure in political circles as a _Freefolk Rights_ activist for several years. Sansa’s backing paid off well as he was able to secure the support of Stark loyalists and won the elections by a relatively large margin. 

  
Ever since Sansa’s appointment as the Foreign Minister, both have emerged as a powerful political duo together. From introducing Wind Energy projects in the North, saving social security programs to convicting giant business moguls like **Petyr Baelish** , they have managed to gain even more support from the people (Smallfolk and Freefolk alike) since the elections. Despite how much they agree on policy issues though, both were still painted as political adversaries by some in the media, due to their continuous arguing and bickering during official meetings and events. This is why when the picture of them getting cozy outside a Dornish café was published, it sent shockwaves around Westeros.

Considering they were on an official business in Dorne, Bolton used the incident to call for their resignations and a new election. However, the call backfired on him as Northern public very much approved of the new changes enacted by the duo and remembered the broken promises of Mr Bolton. Northern Twitter used the hashtag _#TheNorthRemembers_ to point out his empty promises, his divisive election campaign, those draconian policies against Freefolk and the giant tax breaks he gave to the Wealthy which nobody in the North approved. 

  
During the interview they revealed how touched they are by the unconditional love and support they have received especially during the picture leak scandal. “ _We are eternally grateful to the people for continuing to have faith in us, we’ll do our best to never let them down._ ” Sansa spoke for them both.

When teased by some members of the press over their infamous bickering, Jon admitted that Sansa gets him all flustered. “ _She is incredibly smart and an invaluable asset to the administration, I wouldn’t be where I am without her. Sansa’s contributions to the North are undeniable but I must admit she can twist me sometimes like no one else,_ ” He laughs with the press before adding that he’s not too bothered about their spars, “ _We have had our disagreements over how to enact certain policies or what course of action to take, so we argue but it has lead to us making informed decisions in the best interest of our people. That is what matters the most I think._ ”

  
Agreeing with him, Sansa insisted that she’s not the only one who argues with him, “ _I challenge him when I feel it’s necessary, other members of the team do it too. People are allowed to disagree and question the head of the state. This isn’t a monarchy._ ” Technically Sansa is right there isn’t anything unusual about politicians disagreeing with each other, but dare we point out that other arguments between members of the administration don’t really drip with sexual tension, shallow intakes of breaths and multiple sighs like theirs…. In fact, we bet people would pay good money to see that kind of passionate energy between **Tywin Lannister** and **Stannis Baratheon** here in the South sometime. 😈 _#letsmakeithappeneh_? 

Speaking of South, Heads of other six states have all congratulated the couple on twitter, many expressing the wish to attend the upcoming wedding. Celebraties have also jumped in with their well wishes and offers to perform on their special day. **Margaery Tyrell** , who attended the same boarding school as Sansa in King’s Landing, has even offered to make her a wedding dress! 

  
Perhaps the most hilarious reaction came from **Theon Greyjoy** , who posted a screenshot of a private message to Snow, dating three years back ( _hmmm exactly how long has Snow been pining for Stark? We wonder_ 🤔), advising Jon to contain his obvious pining for Robb’s sister if he didn’t wish to end up with a massive black eye! Considering how **Robb Stark** is a professional boxing champion, we can’t help but agree with the good advice. 

  
Speaking of pining, apparently, Snow has never really been subtle about it, “ _Oh we all knew Jon was a goner back when she first joined the campaign, we had never seen him be so easily enchanted by anyone like that before. He used to make sure she was comfortable and wouldn’t tolerate anyone who didn’t welcome her. He just got really protective when it came to Sansa_ ”, explains a staff member who has worked closely with Jon on the election campaign. Another staffer recalls that the feelings have always been mutual, “ _Sansa went out of her way to support and defend him in front of Stark loyalists, they were upset when she dropped out but remained firm in her endorsement. She has always believed in Jon._ ” 

  
Seriously y'all, just how adorable are these two? Supporting and Validating each other while still bickering. _**#GOALS**_

 ****

In addition to the staff, the _Starklings_ ship them too, sources close to the family reveal that Starks are all very happy with the news especially younger sister Arya, who shared this adorable snap of the two lovebirds with the caption “JONSA 😏” 

“ _Robb and Arya have always been fond of Jon, most of the Starklings are to be honest. They were thrilled at the possibility of them getting together some day. I shouldn’t be revealing too much but between them they had all placed bets on when Jonsa will eventually get together_.” Reveals Arya’s fencing partner Podrick Payne when he was caught drunk outside a local pub in Wintertown. It seems like the media and fans don’t even have to come up with a name for them. As their family and friends have that covered. 

  
We are really in love with their love, what are your thoughts regarding jonsa? Excited or not share in the comments below.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted whatever this is here because we gotta increase those fic numbers.
> 
> But seriously, if anyone here is inspired enough and wants to write this story? You have my endless blessings, DO IT!


End file.
